A Never Ending Dream
by Independent Angel
Summary: What happens when you let Yami watch a romatic movie, then leave Shizuka and Yami alone, leaving Shizuka to explain what love is? YxS


**A Never Ending Dream**

It was finally the middle of summer; hot, sweaty, but still time to squish in all that fun. In Yuugi's home, the gang had stayed in his living room. They were all resting from the last trip, which was to America, and now they were resting for the day.

Anzu was on the couch, sleeping silently, still exhausted from their trip. Jounouchi was in the kitchen, raiding Yuugi's refrigerator, grabbing all the food he could find.

Hiroto was on the other couch, listening to his MP3. Otogi was sitting beside Shizuka, who took out her cards to see some strategies learnt by Yuugi. He too had taken out his cards, showing her a step-by-step of a major duel.

Last was Yami, sitting beside Yuugi while holding the TV remote, flipping endlessly the channels, unsuccessfully finding something to watch.

"Oh, I get it. So I could use this magic card to power this up…" Shizuka questioned, finding all the proper ways on how to win a duel more easily.

"Yeah, that's right…just remember you don't always have to reveal your magic or trap cards right away. You can put it face down so if your opponent attacks and your monster were secretly powered up, your opponent's monster would be destroyed," Yuugi explained. Shizuka had tried to repeat that in her head.

"Sure…I'll keep that in mind," she smiled weakly. She shifted her gaze to Yami, who was getting bored with the TV flipping.

"So…Shizuka, Yuugi's been teaching you well?" Jounouchi asked. Shizuka nodded, turning her head towards her hungry brother.

"Katsuya, stop eating so much! You'll scare someone one day," Shizuka quietly said. Yami smirked ay Jounouchi, who was smiling like a six year old.

Anzu had finally woken up, she yawned, noticing she had slept too long.

"Well, I need to go home. I need some work to finish, so I'll see you guys soon!" Anzu said, getting up. Hiroto had turned off his MP3 and got up.

"I have to go too. Sorry I couldn't stay longer…I'm really tired. See ya!" Hiroto said, getting out. Shizuka had a blank look at her, and shrugged. Otogi had looked at Shizuka.

"Shoot! I have to go! I still have work to do," Otogi screamed, rushing. Yuugi had chuckled as he watched Otogi stub his foot of the table and limping out. Before he closed the door, his head came back in.

"Yo, Jou, are you coming?!" Otogi demanded. Jounouchi sighed and looked at his little sister.

"Shiz, you coming?" Jounouchi asked. Shizuka looked around, and saw Yami looking at her, causing her to blush.

"Jou, you said I could come," Yuugi said, winking at Jounouchi. He shrugged, not having any idea what Yuugi was thinking.

"Fine. But Shizuka, be home by 6, okay?" Jounouchi asked. Shizuka nodded, but soon regretted being left alone.

XX

"Yuugi, what are you doing?" Jounouchi asked blankly. Yuugi sighed.

"Isn't it obvious? Your sister likes Yami. If we left them alone for some time, something could-"

"YUUGI! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Jounouchi screamed. "That's my sister we're talking about!"

"I know, and this is Yami we're talking about; sincere, brave, loyal, and the kind of person who'd protect Shizuka."

"Yuugi, we're playing matchmaker here, and if this doesn't work out, you are so dead!"

XX

Yami had finally found something to watch, but unfortunately for him it was a romantic movie. He didn't dare change the channel; he saw one look of Shizuka and she was already hooked onto it.

The movie ended, and she was still smiling, but inside she was nervous and didn't know what to say.

He looked at her once again, and saw her eyes stuck to the TV. Two things bothered him at the moment; one was that he was alone with Shizuka, and second was what happened in the movie. He didn't get it. How could two people do what they did?

Shizuka though, looked like she knew everything that happened. He felt embarrassed of asking this question, but it would bother him more if he didn't know.

"Shizuka…" he began, and saw Shizuka smile innocently at him, causing him to softly blush.

"Yes?"

Yami cleared his throat and prepared to ask the dreadful question.

"In that movie, those two people, what did they do in the end?" Yami asked shyly, feeling his face getting hot. Shizuka had given him this playful smile.

"You don't know?" She asked, giggling. He sighed, as if the reason was obvious.

"I've been stuck in the Puzzle for 3000 years. How the heck am I supposed to know?" Yami asked. Shizuka blushed, biting her lip. She felt like an idiot.

"Um…where do I start? First of all it's called a kiss," she said, feeling awkward she had to explain this to him. Yami had shifted his body, looked directly at her and now she was turning redder by the second.

"Why do people do it?" He asked. Shizuka sighed faintly.

"Well, it's a sign of…affection. Actually you'd call it love."

"Love…" he repeated. Shizuka frowned. He didn't know what that was too?

"Yeah…it's when two people feeling something for each other – something stronger than friendship, attaches the two people and brings them closer to each other than anyone in the world," Shizuka explained, although it wasn't easy just looking at Yami's face.

"I heard Jounouchi said he loved you…but he shouldn't because…"

"There are two different kinds of love; one is the family kind of love, showing that you care for each other, but you know you'd never marry each other. The second is when you have an interest in someone, and…if that person has the same feelings for you, the can become some kind of _partner_…" Shizuka said, stumbling for the right words.

"Like how Yuugi is my partner?" Yami asked. Shizuka blushed harder.

"Sort of. But this time it's with a girl. It's when your heart tells you she's the one, and you know you can't live without her. If it's good enough, you'll have a girlfriend, which is your partner. When you grow up older, that's when you marry, which is your lifelong partner, called a wife, but let's not go that's far…" Shizuka said nervously.

"How do you even get a girlfriend," Yami asked, as if just trying to annoy Shizuka.

"You tell her how you feel and seal it with a kiss!" she said simply. Yami had shot his head up when he heard _that_ word.

"What is a kiss?" he asked quietly, as if asking himself. Shizuka sighed again, feeling weird and nervous.

"Here, stand up," she said, while the both of them getting up.

"When you're going to kiss a girl, you have to have the mood. That's when you feel like the time is right, and your heart is tugging at the other person's heart," she said, as she felt her heart starting to pump.

"You make sure your words are right, and they're winning her heart. Make sure that you mean it, showing emotion, and that you're looking into her eyes," she said, starting to drift off, as she saw Yami looking at her, as if following her directions.

"…that's when you get lost in their eyes, and you forget about everything else. You forget where you are, who you are, and all your focus is on her," she continued explaining, as she felt getting drawn closer to him, as he did the same.

"Your faces get closer, and feel each other's breath, and excitement builds up in your stomach," she said, starting to explain what she was feeling.

"You start to feel nervous, but you start to close your eyes…" she said, drifting off, as her and Yami started close_ their_ eyes. He felt her breath, and he did feel nervous, but excitement at the same time.

"And you start to think if this is a never ending dream…" she said, putting her body against his, and Yami had not control of what he did but knew his lips were on hers, and he indeed was kissing her passionately. He had taken one arm, and wrapped it on her waist, touching her soft skin, and feeling her react as she put both arms around his neck.

He had taken his other hand and touched her cheek, and she smiled into his lips. She had deepened the kiss; feeling protected in his embrace, and forgot about everything in one moment.

Yami had never kissed a girl before; this was the first and started to wonder if there was any girl who he'd feel any better pleasure than from her. That's when he realized it; he truly, deeply, dearly loved Shizuka.

Shizuka had never kissed anyone this pleasurable. His lips had matched hers perfectly; she had never had anyone kiss her this way, no one had impressed her good, and she had never felt this strong than anyone else before.

Yami had slowly departed the kiss, and had opened his eyes, seeing Shizuka wanting more and she bit her lip. He smiled softly, as he wanted more, himself.

"How does it feel?" he asked, wondering what her response was going to be.

"Like a never ending dream," she whispered, bringing him into another kiss.

XX

Jounouchi had Yuugi had quietly opened the door, checking if Shizuka and Yami had done anything.

Yuugi had expected to see Yami holding Shizuka in his arms, just watching a normal movie.

Jounouchi had expected to see Yami still flipping through the TV, while Shizuka looking through her cards or just watching Yami go through the TV.

But to their surprise, they saw Shizuka in Yami's arms, him kissing her and her enjoying it. Yuugi had grinned feeling all jumpy inside. Jounouchi's mouth had dropped; surprised that Shizuka would do such a thing. But Yuugi was still smiling, as if proud of Yami.

"It's just like a never ending dream."


End file.
